The boss's daughter
by Beato-chaan
Summary: Natsume is looking for a job after and get's hired at the Sakura Co there he meets a beautiful brunette he falls in love with but there's a problem with that girl , she is the boss's daughter, and the media doesn't make it easier....
1. introduction

**The boss daughter**

**Summary: Natsume is looking for a job after and get's hired at the Sakura Co there he meets a beautiful brunette he falls in love with but there's a problem with that girl , she is the boss's daughter, and the media doesn't make it easier...**

**Rating: T**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Character bio**

**Sakura Mikan**

**age: 20**

**Alice: Nullification & the stealing alice**

**info: Mikan is the daughter of Akira & Rika's daugher and the future owner of the Sakura CO, her best friend is Imai Hotaru**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hyuuga Natsume**

**age: 21**

**Alice: Fire**

**info: Natsume is the handsome and sexy guy who works at Mikans fathers company and has a best friend named Nogi Ruka.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Imai Hotaru**

**age: 20**

**Alice: invention**

**info: Hotaru is the owner of Imai CO (took over after her mother), she loves money and invents different stuff, she loves to blackmail. Mikans best friend**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Nogi Ruka**

**age: 21**

**Alice: Animal Pheromone**

**info: Ruka is the owner of the Animal Hospital Co, his best friend is Natsume**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Aoi Hyuuga**

**age: 14**

**Alice: Wind (in manga she doesn't have an alice but in this she has)**

**info: Aoi is Natsume little sister and knows Mikan and she is in love with Youichi Sakura**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Youichi Sakura**

**age: 14**

**Alice: Evil-Spirit**

**info: Youichi is Mikans little brother and have a crush on Aoi**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Andou Tsubasa**

**age: 23**

**Alice: Shadow Manipulation **

**info: Tsubasa is Mikan and Youichis older brother who works at his father company but cutting it sometimes. his girlfriend is Harada Misaki**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Harada Misaki**

**Age: 23**

**Alice: Doppelganger**

**info: Misaki is Tsubasa's hot-headed girlfriend**


	2. first meeting

**LovelySugarChan: My third T-fic! YAAAY**

**Natsume: ...weird author**

**LovelySugarChan: Did you say something, **_**Flame freak **_**-vein-**

**Natsume: hmph, just get on with the fucking story, weird author**

**LovelySugarChan: Hmph! -vein-**

**Mikan: hey, LovelySugarChan**

**LovelySugarChan: Oh, Mikan-chan! ohayou**

**Natsume: Hey, Mikan **

**Mikan: Natsume -ran to him and hug him-**

**LovelySugarChan: ...-rolling my eyes-**

**Mikan: -sitting in his lap- Natsume...**

**Natsume: Hnn... -kiss her-**

**LovelySugarChan: well, i guess it's about time to get on with the story and leave the making out-couple alone -leaving the stage-**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Summary: Natsume is looking for a job after and get's hired at the Sakura Co there he meets a beautiful brunette he falls in love with but there's a problem with that girl , she is the boss's daughter, and the media doesn't make it easier...**

**Rating: T**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**I don't own the characters or the series, only Higuchi Tachibana-sama does**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter one: first meeting**

**"Hotaru-chan! ohayou!" waved a brunette at her friend**

**BAKA BAKA **

**"Don't shout, it's embarrasing, baka" the raven-haired girl spoke coldly to her friend**

**The brunette, Sakura Mikan landed hard on the ground "mouu, Hotaru-chan" Mikan complained at her best friend**

**"Well..i have to go" Hotaru put the baka gun in her pocket (it can be smaller if you push a buttom)**

**Mikan stood up after what her best friend said "Why?" she cried anime falls, Hotaru rolled her eyes**

**"Didn't you father said that he wanted you at his company today, coz you are the future owner of his corporation"**

**"Oh my god! -looks at her watch- i'm gonna be late!! ja ne Hotaru-chan! " she waved at Hotaru and disappeard around the corner.**

**Then without noticing se bumped into someone "ouch!" she landed on her butt, rubbing it**

**"I'm so sorry" she said still rubbing her butt**

**"Watch out next time, Polka-dotted panties girl" a cold voice said, she looked upp by meeting a raven-haired guy with beatiful crimson eyes staring coldly at her**

**She didn't realised why he called her that first but then it came too her **_**"omg, he didn't saw my..UNDERWEAR!!" **_**her mind screamed**

**"Polka...Y-y-you s-saw-m-m-my UNDERWEAR! YOU PERVERT FREAKING GUY!" Mikan screamed**

**"My ears gonna bleed if you don't stop shouting, Polka" The guy said holding his ears**

**"Now i won't get married anymore!" she cried**

**"Tch, whatever..." he shrugged his shoulders and walked of.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sakura Co, inside**

**Mikan's POV**

**I was looking for my father somewhere on this floor and many of his workers greeted me with smiles, oh by the way: i'm Sakura Mikan, 20 years old living in a apartment in Kyoto and i'm the future owner of this company, i don't like it but i'll have to or i'll dissapoint my dad. oh! and i have two brothers named Tsubasa and Youichi and i have also my best friend Imai Hotaru-chan, she's an inventor and is the owner of Imai Co.**

**Normal POV**

**Mikan saw her dad, talking to someones of his workers about some stuff. She approched him "otou-san!" Mikan walked to her father with a cheerfull smile "ah, Mikan. you're just in time" her father said cheerfully at his daughter.**

**"Oh! i want you to meet our new worker, he has started today"**

**"Sure" smiled Mikan, she hoped as all the other workers he was also nice**

**they stepped inside a room and there was a guy standing with raven hair and crimson eyes, waiting for her Otou-san**

**Mikan's POV**

_**"haven't i seen this guy before? no no no! the pervert freak!!" **_**I thought hystericly with paled face until...**

**"Mikan, Mikan!" Otou-san gently skaked my shoulder so i snapped back too reality**

**"Uhh..otou-san" i looked at otou-san and then i rememberd the guy and turned to him and i was really mad at him for looking at my panties**

**"What are you doing here, you..PERVERT FREAK!" I screamed at the guy pointing at him**

**"Stop shouting, will ya?"**

**"Mikan, cool down. And this is my new worker, Hyuuga Natsume-kun" Otou-san said holding my shoulders while introducing him too me**

**Natsume's POV**

_**"So she is the boss's daughter...interesting girl..but very beati-- what am i thinking? i'm not fallen for her, am i! **__**tch Hyuuga Natsume will never fall in love with that ugly...pretty..argggh!" **_**I can't fall in love with her it would be dangerous, i'll get kicked out if i do something do her**

**"W-whatever, i'm going..." i heard polka say, she is really something**

**"Mikan! you know that you are--"**

**Mikan's POV**

**"going to stay here today so that i can learn when i take over your company" i rolled my eyes at my stupid father "i'm going check a few things, ja ne Otou-san" i said good bye to them both and walked to the third floor to go though some paperwork.**

**"I'm so sorry for my daughter behavior, Hyuuga-san" i heard my father said to Natsume**

**Normal POV**

**"It's okay" Natsume said looking straightly at his boss**

**  
"Well, then let's show you where you desk is, and so on..shall we" he smiled a bit and Natsume nodded**

**After Mr.Sakura showed him his desk, what he is going to do he went of to find his angry daughter. Five minuts later Mr.Sakura find her in "her" future office, he was proud of his daughters working with the papers, ordered people what to do**

**"Your doing great, Mikan" Mr.Sakura said proudly at his only daughter**

**"Arigatou otou-san, but..why can't Tsubasa-nii take over after you?" Mikan asked innocently**

**"Tsubasa said that he doesn't want to take over the company because he is going to start his own company, Youichi is to young to take over and he doesn't care either."**

**"Soo, i am the only option" Mikan was mad at his father right now**

**"Can you take Hyuuga-san in and give him a job?"**

**"Why?" **

**"i can't, because i have a meeting with some of my clients now"**

**"...sure, show him in"**

**"good" his father went out of Mikan's office looking for Natsume. 1 minut later it knocked on the door "come in" Mikan said in a bored voice**

**"You wanted to see me"**

**"Yes, my idiot to father wanted to give you a job.."**

**"You wanted to see me that badly...polka.." he smirked **

**"Shup up Hyuuga! and it's Mikan not Polka" She gave him a glare "I'm soon going to take over this company and i can kick you out if i want" Mikan looked at him crossing her arms over her chest**

**"...sure"**

**Mikan asked him to come closer to show him what to do, Natsume felt a feeling he never felt before **_**"This feeling..can it be..love? kuso (shit) i can't fall in love with Mikan"**_** he inwardly sighed**

_**"OMG, Natsume is really hot and so--argh! Mikan don't have this thoughts about this pervert! but this...feeling...can it possibly be..love? but if it is and he feels the same way, we can never be togheter, my father would never admit him and he will be kicked out"**_

**After some minuts Natsume was showed out of Mikans office**

**to be continued**

**that's my third fanfic, and the next one is called "meeting their best friends"**

**give me lots of rewives on this**


	3. meeting their best friends

**Mikan: Sugoii, LovelySugarChan, this is a good beginning**

**LovelySugarChan: you think so? well, thanks **

**Mikan: no prob, so what's the name of chappy 2?**

**LovelySugarChan: "meeting their best friends"**

**Hotaru: So i will be in this chapter?**

**LovelySugarChan: yepp, Aoi & Youichi will appear two**

**Mikan: Aoi-chan and You-chan will?!**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Hotaru: Be quiet, baka**

**Mikan: Hotaru, that was mean -cries anime style-**

**Hotaru: Whatever...**

**Natsume: Oi, Mikan**

**Mikan: Natsume, ohayou**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Summary: Natsume is looking for a job after and get's hired at the Sakura Co there he meets a beautiful brunette he falls in love with but there's a problem with that girl , she is the boss's daughter, and the media doesn't make it easier...**

**Rating: T**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Pairing: NxM & RxH**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 2: Meeting their best friends**

**previous chapter: **

_**Mikan asked him to come closer to show him what to do, Natsume felt a feeling he never felt before "This feeling..can it be..love? kuso (shit) i can't fall in love with Mikan"**_** he inwardly sighed**

_**"OMG, Natsume is really hot and so--argh! Mikan don't have this thoughts about this pervert! but this...feeling...can it possibly be..love? but if it is and he feels the same way, we can never be togheter, my father would never admit him and he will be kicked out"**_

_**After some minuts Natsume was showed out of Mikans office**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Natsumes POV**

**Natsume's cellphone rang**

_**please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music**_

_**It's getting late**_

_**I'm making my way ove...**_

**I answerd the damn cellphone,**

**"Natsume! are you awake?" a voice said**

**"Yea, thanks to you, Ruka" Ruka Nogi is my best friend since we where kids, he used to play with me and my little sister**

**"Ha ha, do you really know what time it is, Natsume?" i looked at my watch that was lying on the table next to my bed**

**"kuso!"**

**"You're gonna be late, man..oh, after your work can we go to the animal shop? i need to buy a few things there"**

**"Sure, see ya later then" **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In the same time Mikan was already at work in her office, doing paperwork that has to be done. It knocked at the door 3 times Mikan lifted her head from the papers "come in" the door opened and a women come in, her name is Karin Nakamura married with Shiroyuki Nakurma, she have a 5-year old daughter and brings her here sometimes, but is rarely she does that.**

**"Sakura-sama, a women wants to speak to you" Mrs.Nakamura bowed respectfully**

**"Oh, okay but call me 'Mikan' instead of 'Sakura-sama'" smiled Mikan**

**"O-okay, Mikan-sama"**

**"Good, you can show her in now" Mrs.Nakamura bowed once again respectfully**

**"Wonder who that could be?" Mikan thinked out load**

**"Thinking out load again, baka" a cold voice said, the voice was from Imai Hotaru aka The blackmailing Queen/Ice Queen**

**"Ho-Hotaru?"**

**"Hnn..i heard a new worker is here"**

**"...Yes, but the worst part is..is..that he is..A PERVERT!!"**

**BAKA BAKA**

**"Don't scream" aiming her Baka Cannon at Mikan**

**"O-okey, i wont scream" a scared Mikan said**

**"Good -putting her Baka cannong in her pocket-, are you coming to Centeral Town after work? i need some things to my latest invention"**

**"Sure! Hotaru" the smiling woman said to her best friend**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At the same time...**

**Normal POV**

**Natsume ran to his desk hoping that his boss aren't there to check him up, a few workers greeted him and he as usual nodded quietly, collasping in his chair opened his computer and took on his earplugs to be in contact with clients.**

**"Ah, Hyuuga-kun" Natsume stopped what he was doing and there was Mr.Sakura**

**"You're a good worker, Hyuuga-kun, do you enjoy being here?"**

**"Yes, Sakura-sama" he bowed a little**

**"no formality here" Mr.Sakura waved his hand**

**"Sure"**

**"Well, i should be get going, many clients around this time of year. If you need to know anything about the company just ask my daughter"**

**"Okay, i will Sakura-sama" he turned to his work again thinking of a certain brunette that appear in his mind with that beatiful smile of hers**

**Hotaru went out and saw a oknown face and thought that this must be the new worker**

**"Oi, are you the new worker here?" Hotaru sad in a cold tone as always**

**Hotaru's POV**

**I looked at the new worker to see if he is good or bad **_**"if he's got intentions on Mikan then he must pass through me first" **_

**"Yes, i am. and you are..?" the new guy said glaring at me**

**"Imai Hotaru"**

**"You work here, **_**Imai"**_

**"No, i don't i own my own company. And what's your name?"**

**"Hyuuga Natsume" Natsume said still glaring at me**

**Normal POV**

**They glared at eachother until a voice broke the glaring**

**"Hotaru, i'm almost...why are you talking to 'him'?" Mikan tried not to scream**

**"Nothing special, see you later" Hotaru disappeared**

**"What did you do to my best friend, Hyuuga?" Mikan glared at Natsume**

**"I didn't do nothing, she came to me" a smirk crept on his face**

**"..hmph! tonikaku(anyway), i'm going back to my office, pervert" Mikan closed her door that was at her office**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A guy with golden har, blue gentle eyes with a rabbit in his arms was leaning on a wall, he was Nogi Ruka, Natsume's shinyuu.(best friend)**

**"Hmm..he should be here soon, ne Usagi-chan?" he said to his usagi that he always carring with him most of the time.**

**"Yo, Ruka" Ruka turned aroud to see Natsume in front of him, he jumped in suprise**

**"H-hey Natsume. how's work?" he asked whilw they where heading to the animal shop**

**"Good, everyone is nice, exept for one person" he said with a bored tone**

**"Eh? and who's that?" he was really curious now**

**"Sakura Mikan, my boss's daughter" he rolled his eyes but his inner self hated that she hated him**

**"uso!?"**

**"Tch, she just hate me coz i saw her childlish underwear" Ruka became quiet for a minute but he can also understand why she doesn't like him**

**"U-underwear?"**

**"Yeah, so?"**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Not far away from the boys...**

**Mikan and Hotaru was heading to the techince store that is next to the animal shop.**

**"ne ne Hotaru!can we go to the animal shop later? onegaii" she had does irresisterble puppy dog eyes that no one can resist**

**"Ugh,fine baka. What are you going to buy there?"**

**"some food for my Kimi-chan, and a new toy" beemed Mikan happily**

**They where now at the technice store, the two best friends went in in a very big store that was filled with different kinds of things.**

**2 minutes later they where done, Hotaru's robot where carring the bag with her new boughtly stuff for her inventions.**

**Mikan as clumsy as she is tripped on a rock with her face first**

**"iitai" she cried anime style**

**"You are so clumsy, polka dott" a cold voice said so she looked up and saw a familiar face**

**"Ah! it's the pervert!" Mikan pointed at him**

**Hotaru hit her with a paper that came from nowhere**

**"Don't scream" Hotaru said**

**"what are you doing here, polka?" Natsume said looking as bored as ever**

**"I should ask you the same thing, hentai"**

**"Tonikaku, let's go somewhere to talk" Ruka said pointing at a shop nearby**

**It was quiet for two minutes while Mikan was glaring at Natsume was ignoring it which made her more furious**

**"Hey, who are you" Ruka asked Mikan**

**"A-ah i'm Sakura Mikan, the future owner of Sakura Co" she flashed a smile at the animal boy smiled back at her**

**"Nice to meet you, i'm Natsume's shinyuu, Nogi Ruka"**

**"Nice to meet you, Ruka-pyon"**

**"R-ruka-pyon?"**

**"Your Usagi"**

**"Your the owner of Nogi Animal Hospital Co" Hotaru suddenly said**

**"Y-yes, and you are..." Ruka looked at Hotaru when felt his heart suddenly skipped a beat **_**"Wh-what are this...my heart is pounding"**_

**"Imai Hotaru" She took a bite of her crab **

**"Ehh? **_**the **_**Imai Hotaru? the owner of Imai Co?"**

**"Yes, bunny boy" a glint is showing in her eyes**

**"Don't call me that!"**

**Flash and click**

**"A good picture of you, Bunny boy"**

**"A-a-ah stop it, Imai"**

**she stopped but not giving him the picture she just took and start talking to his suprise.**

**Those two start to talking to eachother not noticing that Mikan and Natsume where there**

**"...I think i'll go, Hotaru doesn't care anymore" Mikan said after five minutes**

**"..Me too..baka Ruka" Natsume said glaring at Ruka who is totally ignoring him and talking to freak instead of him**

**They start walking away from Hotaru and Ruka "Hey, Hyuu.."**

**"Call me Natsume not 'Hyuuga' " **

**"Umm...Natsume, do you want to come with me to the animal shop?" asked a nervous Mikan**

**"Why should i?" replied Natsume boringly**

**"I need to buy a necklace for Kimi-chan" she was now counting money**

**"Kimi-chan? who's that?" he wondered who 'Kimi-chan' is **

**"My cat, i need to buy her a nice necklace soo can you help me, onegaii?" she did those puppy eyes again, Natsume gave up in the end because he couldn't resiste that adoroble look on her face, so innocent and cute**

**"Sure"**

**"Arigatou, Natsume"**

**Natsume didn't really mind when she talked about her cat or Hotaru just being with her was the best time, Mikan buyed was she was suppose to buy, payed for it and went out with Natsume**

**they walked to Natsume car so he said that was givning Mikan a ride home which he said this is the only time he will do that, finally they where at Mikans house**

**Mikan was quiet for a moment before she kissed his cheek then smiled a bit "Arigatou Natsume for helping me, it's good that we met, ne?"**

**"hn..whatever...i'm out of here..polka" he smirked a bit knowing it was making Mikan very angry of the nickname**

**"I'm NOT polka, it's Mikan M-I-K-A-N! do you hear me, Natsume!" she yelled furiously trying to hit him but failed, instead he took her hand and hugged her**

**Mikan became quiet and was in a state of shock; Natsume, the cocky, cold guy is hugging her, she never thought that he would have a side like this**

**"N-natsume..." she tried to ask why he was hugging her all of sudden but he silence her**

**"Shh, let me hug you" Mikan felt tears in her eyes; tears of happiness. she closed her eyes savoring the sweet moment he is giving her.**

**After they broke the hug that seem to be forever they looked at eachother, Natsume gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and to make it better he gave her also a smile that he doesn't show to anyone, exept his family and Ruka of course.**

**continued on chapter 3: My brother's girlfriend?!**

**LovelySugarChan: That's the second chapter**

**Natsume: Booring -holding Mikan by the waist-**

**Mikan: Natsume, be nice to LovelySugarChan now**

**LovelySugarChan: See? be nice to me from now on then -mumbled quietly- ...Flame freak...**

**Natsume: Hnn..only coz Mikan said so**

**Mikan: Na-natsume -teary eyes- **

**Natsume: Hn, this time i'm listening to you so... -smirk-**

**Mikan: Pervert -kiss him-**

**LovelySugarChan: Not again! another make out scene! well see ya next time on "My boss's daughter" chapter 3**


	4. My brothers girlfriend!

**LovelySugarChan: Irrasshai minna-san, first of all i am really sorry about the late update but i have been on vacation so i haven't have time too write this, so once again sorry -bows-**

**Natsume: They won't forgive ya coz you're a lazy wierdo to author**

**LovelySugarChan: nani?! -vien-**

**Natsume: Tch...whatever, freak**

**LovelySugarChan: Nani? -dark aura-**

**Mikan: -hitting him in the head with a paper- BAKA! stop being so rude to her!**

**Natsume: Stop it! stop hitting me, polka!**

**Mikan: naaanii! -hitting him even harder with a dark aura around her- HENTAII!!**

**LovelySugarChan: -smirks- heh, the big and high-and-mighty Hyuuga Natsume is losing to a girl **

**Natsume: -trying to burn me and Mikan but Mikan used her Nullification-**

**Mikan: LovelySugarChan is not the owner of Gakuen Alice or it's characters, it's Higuchi Tachibana-sama who's the owner. ya ne -keep hitting him-**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Summary: Natsume is looking for a job after and get's hired at the Sakura Co there he meets a beautiful brunette he falls in love with but there's a problem with that girl , she is the boss's daughter, and the media doesn't make it easier...**

**Rating: T**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Pairing: NxM, RxH, YxA & a little KxA**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter three: my brother's girlfriend?!**

**It was a varm summer morning in june when we are in a typical 14-year-old boys bedroom. The boy is Youichi Sakura, 14 years old. the Evil-spirit alice laying and sleeping soundly.**

**"You-chaaan! time to get up" called his mother from the door, Youichi woke turned around to see his mother standing with a smiling face**

**"Why would i?" he rudely asked still tired**

**"Mou, don't be rude now, You-chan" his mother pouted cutely**

**"Tch, just get out. i need to get dressed" he shot a glare at his mom, she sigh and closed the dorr behind her**

**Youichi went to the closet to take his clothes, then his cellphone rang with the song "bad boy" by Cascada**

**  
"Moshi moshi Youichi desu"**

**"Yo Youichi, whazz up man?" his ****Shinyuu Kyo Takashihara, the same age and has the wind alice wich he controlls completely the same for Youichi**

**"Yo! Kyo"**

**"Just woke up? i been awake for almost an hour and that you have to thank my **_**dear**_** sister for" Kyo said sarcastic. his sister, Emiri is 15 and has the Ice alice.**

**"Yea yea, but you have a **_**normal**_** family, lucky you..." Youichi sigh thinking how embarresing his parents can be**

**"Maaybee..but your sister and brother is normal?" Kyo said and a picture of Mikan crept in his mind (he has a crush on her, despite the age between them)**

**"Don't ever think perverts things about Nee-chan or else i let my evil spirits torture you" Youichi threated Kyo, he was very protective of his Nee-chan. He and his Onii-chan is very protective of their sister. **

**"Whatever man, but i can't denie that she is **_**hot**_** " Kyo dreamed of Youchis sister once again**

**"Baka! i need to et dressed then we meet on the meeting place, Dewa mata!" he closed his phone with a sigh and went down to eat breakfast.**

**"Ohayo gozaimas, Youichi-kun" his father said behind the morning paper**

**"Ohayou, Otou-san" he sat on his seat and took some cornflakes and a sandwich**

**"Ah, You-chan ohayou gozaimas!" his Nee-chan said with the same smile she always has**

**"Nee-chan, ohayou..you are going to work again?" he asked with a glare at his father who ignored it by returning to the morning paper**

**"Yea, i need to do some paperwork done and other stuff..but how are you? popular has always?" Mikan looked at his ototo knowing how it is to be popular when you're in high school. **

**Mikan was really popular when she was around Youichis age, many asked her out but she turned them down and sometimes when they are going to ask her they turned pale and ran away and that was because of Tsubasa who didn't like her fan boys at all.**

**"Yea, those stupid fangirls, tch..but ther's one that doesn't isn't all over me" **

**"Wh-what?!" Mikan's eyes widened in suprise "Who is it?"**

**"Hn..i think her name was..Aoi Hyuuga" Mikan frowed about the surename the girl has**

**"H-hyuuga? are you sure?" what Mikan knowed, Natsume has never said he has a imoto **

**"Yeah, so?" he looked suspicios while chewing his sandwich**

**"Well, a knew guy has started working at otou-san's company for two or three days ago..His name is **_**Hyuuga**_** Natsume"**

**"Hmm...whatever" Youichi left the table wondering about the Natsume guy**

**Youichi's POV**

**I was wondering who that Natsume guy is, he must be Aoi's Onii-chan. I felt my cheeks go red by just thinking of Aoi and my heart is pounding really fast right now. **

**I forgot to tell you that i Youichi Sakura, the schools heartthrob is in love, yeah you heard right: i am in love with Aoi Hyuuga, the only girl that doesn't drool over me by just looking at me. i really hope that she maybe likes me too but that is impossible. **

**"Youichi!" i heard Kyo shouting at me, turning around a waved at him with the same emotionless face as ever.**

**"Kyo, ohayou" i said in a softer tone but not too soft, i don't show any emotion or smile at anyone exept my best friend or my family (Mikan & Tsubasa).**

**"Ogenki desu-ka?" he asked while put his cap backwards**

**"Genki desu" I answerd coldly without looking at him**

**Normal POV**

**Youichi and Kyo was still talking about random stuff like how those stupid fangirls are. At last the reached their school: Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy), both Kyo and Youichi is in D.A class and are a three star student (the academy allows them to go home after school now but not before when Mikan was there, i tell ya later about this)**

**"Kyaa Youichi-sama! Kyo-sama!!"**

**"Marry me, Youichi-sama!"**

**"Be mine please Kyo-sama!!"**

**The noisy fangirls screamed trying ti get near them but that is a mistake to do, Youichi send his spirits at them and make run for their lifes.**

**"So noisy" Kyo ruffled his hair in frustration**

**"Tell me bou't it" Youichi said, then he noticed Aoi going with her friends, laughing about some girl stuff or something**

**Kyo noticed that his ****Shinyuu is loking at that Hyuuga girl, Kyo realised that maybe just maybe his Shinyuu is in love after all. Well Kyo is in love too but her name is Asuka Hinashika with the Levitate alice. No one knows about it exept Youichi and his cruel Nee-chan**

**"Who are you looking at, You-chaaan?" Kyo smirked at Youichi**

**"What, i wasn't looking at her.." blushed Youichi trying to hide it but failed since Kyo knows him that well when he's in love.**

**Aoi's POV**

**My name is Aoi Hyuuga a 14-year old high school student, my alice is Wind, i am a three star student. I have my beloved parents and my annoying Onii-chan, Natsume.**

**I am with my four best friends: Nana Ritsuko, Asuka Hinashika, Kyoko Nakamori and Rina Sakurano, we use to be toghether most of the time after school.**

**"Ne ne, isn't that Youichi-sama and Kyo-kun?" Nana happily said looking dreamly at them**

**"Eh? those brats. i don't like them at all" Asuka snorted **

**"You are soo righ, Asuka-chan! they think that they rule the school because of their alices!"Aoi pointed out. Asuka and Aoi did high-five with eachother **

**Nana and Kyoko shaked their heads, knowing what those two think about the two popular guys**

**"Demo, don't you think that they at least are cute?" Kyoko said thinking about her only love, Kyo**

**"Iie" Asuka and Aoi said at the same time, realising that they giggled**

**"Naze?"**

**"Datte, those are the worst guys i ever met" Aoi said looking at them with disgust, but the truth to say she was in love in Youichi but didn't want to show it, she can't bare with the thought of behaving like a crazy fangirl.**

**"That's is so right Aoi-chan!" Asuka grinned but as Aoi she is in love too but it's Kyo she has her eyes on and no one else than him, Asuka glanced at Kyo for a second without anyone noticing it.**

**"Yeah yeah, let's go or we will get punished by Jinno-sensei" thegirls realised that they are going to be late so they run as fast as they can to their math lesson (Jinno is still teaching math)**

**End of Aoi's POV**

**Normal POV**

**Aoi and her friends made it with 10 seconds (count by Jinno) but Youichi and Kyo hasn't showed up yet wich is normal for them, they use to come in late,being scolded by Jinno, get detention. Sometimes calling there parets to but that is rarely.**

**Finally they come, after 15 minutes of waiting by their fangirls and his other friends**

**"Sakura! Takashihara! you are late again, it's forth's time this week! 2 hours detention for both of you!" Jinno-sensei was yet again mad at them but of course they didn't care at all. **

**Aoi and Asuka couldn't hold themself anymore and then they laughed half loud, enough to Jonno-sensei hear them**

**"Hyuuga! Hinashika! detention for both of you!" Jonno-sensei's eyes where filled with hatred of being disturbed at his lesson**

**"What!?" the girls cried, Youichi smirked knowing that his ove is having a detention for the first time and with **_**him. **_**Kyo was at the thought as Youichi knowing his love: Asuka is having a detention with **_**him**_** and it's her first time.**

**After the last lesson with Misaki-sensei Asuka, Kyo, Aoi and Youichi went to detention, room 101. Kyo opened the door walked to his seat which is next to Youichi.**

**"Here's your paper, write 100 times: **_**i will not disturb the lesson**_**" he refferd to the girls giving them three papers each. "Write 100 times : **_**I will not be late for class again**_**" he reffered to the guys, giving them three papers each and of course threating them with his alice. Jinno-sensei then walked out closing the door after him leaving the four alone.**

**"Soo, how does it feel to have detention" Kyo smirked at the girls**

**"Urusai, baka!" Asuka shot a deathglare too Kyo but e didn't care how many death glares she gives him**

**"...Asuka-chan, let's just do this so we can get out of here" Aoi tugged her friends sleeve, but inside she want's to stay just to be with Youichi**

**"Yeah, you're right..." Asuka started to write what she was supposed to do**

**10 minutes later...**

**"Mouu! i think my wrist is going to break!" Aoi complained dropping her pen with a pain expression**

**"Get used to it, **_**Aoi**_**" Youichi said with a little smile with he rarely used**

**"..." A strong blush was showing on Aoi's cute face **_**"OH MY GOD!! he said my name for the first time! i am soo happy. but this stupid blush! ahh!!" **_**Aoi's mind screamed while trying to get her blush away but Asuka who noticed what Youichi said to Aoi, saw her strong blush. Now she realised that Aoi actually has a crush on Youichi, she was kind of pissed of that Aoi haven't told **_**her**_** about this**

**"Hahaha!! Aoi is blushing!" laughed Youichi and so does Kyo**

**"I- i am NOT blushing!! urusai!" she was very embarrest right now**

**"Look at her, You-chi (a nickname he made up for fun) she is really blushi--" he didn't finished the last sentence because Asuka hit him with a book in his head**

**"Don't EVER laugh at my friend you bastard! you too Sakura!" Asuka was really angry now**

**"...Sorry then,**_** Asuka**_**..." Kyo said with his eyes hidden by his bangs, didn't like that his love hated him so he stopped making fun of her friend**

**Asuka stopped hitting him looking at him with widened eyes but she couldn't stop herself from blushing.**

**"Umm...o-okay" it became quiet now. Aoi looked at the floor embarresst, Youichi mostly the same but decided to say sorry too Aoi.**

**"A-ano..gomen Aoi.." apologized Youichi looking straight at her showing that he is really sorry**

**"Arigatou, Youichi" she gave him a heart varming smile Youichi returned with the same smile**

**"...Youichi.." Aoi started to blush again "Hai, nani?" he asked a little softly**

**"a-ano..watashi..watashi..-took a deep breath...Ashiteru!" She finally said it**

**"Kyo, Asuka and Youichi looked at her in disbelife of her sudden confession towards Youichi**

**"Aoi-chan.." Asuka mumbled**

**"Aoi..you love me?"**

**"Yes, i do.."**

**"I'm glad" grinned Youichi, Aoi became more quiet not understanding what he is trying to say. She is already embarrest enough of the confession but this? **

**"W-what are you saying?" Aoi became nervous by every second that goes**

**"I actually love you too" he confessed with a blush **

**"Y-youichi" she hugged him with happy tears in her eyes, Youichi made her face him and then kissed her gently with so much love so she almost drowned into the kiss, they have totally forgot that their friends where still there.**

**"Aoi is really brave enough to confess..i guess i need to confess too"**

**"What do you mean, Asuka?" Kyo asked curiously**

**"Well, i..umm..i like..no i love you Kyo-kun"**

**"..."smiles at her, a really true smile that can melt any girls heart "I love you to Asuka" Kyo confessed and she became so happy that she kissed him **

**20 minutes later they have already done their detention work and now the two new couples where boy/girlfriend.**

**"Hope you have learned something on this detention" Jinno-sensei said rudely and cold as always**

**The others grinned that goes unoticed by Jinno-sensei**

**"Yea, we have Jinno-sensei" They walked out of the school.**

**Outside of the school**

**"What do you say, Aoi? let's go to my place. My parent's aren't home today, just my Nee-chan"**

**"Oh! i would love to!" she smiled happily**

**"That reminds me: Asuka come to my place i gonna introduce you to my parents" Kyo wanted to be formal when it comes to Asuka but he is not going to change so fast, nope he is not.**

**"Se ya later!"**

**The Sakura house**

**Mikan was home alone, waiting for her brother to come. She quessed that it was another detention he got this week. She can't stop thinking of Natsume, sure she hate when he is pervert and is rude but she knows that deeply he is a really good person who cares for others.**

**She actually asked him today if her have a sister, wich he actually have**

_**flashback**_

_**Mikan was at her office doing boring stuff, then it knocked on the door**_

_**"come in" she said waint for the person to come inside. There was Natsume standing looking at her with the same crimson eyes she adored**_

_**"I want to talk to you, Sakura-sama"**_

_**"Ah, call me Mikan instead, i don't really like the 'sama' thing"**_

_**"Okay, Mikan..about yesterday, you see..i'm sorry" he closed the door and his eyes where hidden by his bangs **_

_**"You sh-shouldn't be sorry" she turned pink on her cheeks while remembering yesterday **_

_**"Why shouldn't i...? you are for god's sake my boss's daughter! i..i.." Natsume couldn't even say what he wanted to say, he was really frustrated at himself for doing what he did yesterday**_

_**"Wakarimas..."**_

_**"Can we talk about something else instead?" Natsume asked ruffling his hair in frustration**_

_**"O-okay...do you have a imoto?" Mikan wanted to know if she is he's imoto-san**_

_**"eh? why do you ask?"**_

_**"Well, i have a ototo named Youichi and he named Aoi Hyuuga so i thought that you two are related" Mikan shrugged her shoulders**_

_**"Hai, she's my annoying imoto" rolling eyes thinking about his annoying brat to sister**_

_**"Okay" she smiled at him sweetly and Natsume turned slightly pink**_

_**"I'm going back to work" he ran out of her office**_

_**end of flashback**_

**Mikan wondered how that Aoi looked like, Youichi never tells so much about school and what he is doing then she heard the door opened with voices so she went there ro see her little brother with a GIRL!**

**"You-chan, who's that?**

**Aoi's POV**

**I saw a really beatiful women laying against the wall, i can feel that i am blushing. She is so beatiful, i want to be like that. This has to be Youichi's Nee-chan he talked about earlier.**

**End of POV**

**"Yo, Nee-chan" **

**"Who's that You-chan?" Mikan asked curiously**

**Aoi stepped foward so Mikan can see her**

**"Watashi-wa Aoi Hyuuga des" Aoi answerd bowing**

**"Kyaa! kawaii!" she looked at Aoi with a big smile "So you are Aoi-chan? are you maybe my kawaii ototo's..."**

**"..girlfriend" Youichi finished took a hold of her waist**

**"I'm so glad that you finally meet someone, You-chan. oh! you Onni-chan is Natsume, right?"**

**"Yes, do you know him, Mikan-nee?" Aoi thought this was one of his girlfriends of the week but how wrong she really have.**

**"Hai, he is working at my otou-san's company and i'm kind of his boss when otou-san isn't there.**

**She knows understand, so that's why he has been strange lately. Aoi smirked inwardly now knowing how to torture her meanie to brother. So he must be in love with Mikan-nee and i can understand him, she is beatiful, understanding, kind-hearted, has a varm smile she thought.**

**"Let's go upstairs Aoi" Youichi said, taken her back to reality "don't do anything pervert or something stupid now to Aoi-chan, do you hear me You-chan?" She said **

**"Promise"**

**They went upstairs to his room...**

**continuing on chapter 4 "my first kiss, his punishment"**

**LovelySugarChan: I'm soo tired, my fingers feels like they are going to break anytime now. but what did you all think of this chapter?**

**Ruka: Really good chapter, but when am i and Hotaru going to show up?**

**Hotaru: When?**

**LovelySugarChan: This chapter was about You-chan and Aoi-chan but i can say that you two are going to show up the next chapter, there happy?**

**Ruka: Hai!**

**Hotaru: ..hn..**

**Mikan: B-but LovelySugarChan..why does it says "my first kiss, his punishment" ? is Natsume going to get hu-hurt -almost crying-**

**LovelySugarChan: I can't tell you now Mikan-san, bear with it until the next one**

**Mikan: -sobbing-**

**Natsume: Polka, why are you crying?**

**Mikan: Na-natsume! -hugging him while crying-**

**Natsume: O-oi!**

**LovelySugarChan: I can reveal that Luna is going to show up in later chapter and a new charater is also coming**

**Ruka: Eh? Koizumi! -dark aura-**

**LovelySugarChan: Whoa, Ruka! well see ya in the next chapter!**


	5. My first kiss, his punishment

**LovelySugarChan: Yo minna! **

**Natsume: ...**

**Ruka: Ohayo, LovelySugarChan**

**LovelySugarChan: Yo, Ruka-kun**

**Mikan: Ohayou LovelySugarChan**

**LovelySugarChan: Yo, MIkan-chan**

**Natsume: ..Oi, freaky author...you know that you are late updating this story**

**LovelySuganChan: eh? ...OMG! Oh gomene minna! i been busy right know..**

**Natsume: Yea, riiight...like anybody will belive that made-up-crap-story**

**Ruka: Natsume...don't be mean now**

**Natsume: Tch...whatever -rolling his eyes-**

**Ruka: LovelySugarChan, what's gonna happen in this chapter..-dark aura and eyes hidden by his bangs- i heard that Koizumi is going to be in this story**

**LovelySugarChan: Yea, that's right...i can't say what part she is going too play but she will be a pain for you -looking at Natsume- and Mikan in this**

**Natsume: That bitchy woman... -dark eyes-**

**Mikan: Natsume.. -sweatdropped-**

**Ruka: LovelySugarChan doesn't own the characters or the series**

**LovelySugarChan: Oh! one more thing: a new character will show up**

**Mikan: Eh? dare?**

**LovelySugarChan: He he, that's my little secret **

**Natsume: Who **_**is**_** this **_**person**_**? does Mikan know that person?**

**LovelySugarChan: Maybe, maybe not -shrugged my shoulders- **

**Natsume: Tell me or else!**

**LovelySugarChan: or else what? Ku-ro-ch-aan**

**Natsume: Temee!**

**Mikan: Natsume! stop!**

**Natsume: What Polka?!**

**Ruka: Uhh, let's start with the show now -sweatdropped-**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Summary: Natsume is looking for a job after and get's hired at the Sakura Co there he meets a beautiful brunette he falls in love with but there's a problem with that girl , she is the boss's daughter, and the media doesn't make it easier...**

**Rating: T**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**I don't own the characters or the series, only Higuchi Tachibana-sama does**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 4: My first kiss, his punishment**

**previous chapter: **_**She knows understand, so that's why he has been strange lately. Aoi smirked inwardly now knowing how to torture her meanie to brother. So he must be in love with Mikan-nee and i can understand him, she is beatiful, understanding, kind-hearted, has a varm smile she thought.**_

_**"Let's go upstairs Aoi" Youichi said, taken her back to reality "don't do anything pervert or something stupid now to Aoi-chan, do you hear me You-chan?" She said **_

_**"Promise"**_

_**They went upstairs to his room...**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hotaru's POV **

**I am Imai Hotaru, 20 years old, have the Invention alice and is the owner of Imai CO after my mother. My dad, Ryu is a famous lawyer and my mother,Nina is now a worker at my company and of course my little sister Rina, she is 14 years old like Mikan's brother is and have the Flying alice. Well that's about my family and myself.**

**I was working on my newest invention: The E.P.B.G or as it's called, Extremely Powerful Baka Gun when one of my maids come in. **

**"Hotaru-sama, you have two visitors" a maid said**

**"Let them in, please" i said as the maid bowed (Hotaru lives in a big house or rather a mansion with maids and butlers)**

**Normal POV**

**The door opened and there was Mikan and Ruka was standing there**

**"Ohayou Hotaru!" beemed the always happy-go-lucky girl said trying to hug her best friend but as always get's hit by Hotaru's Baka gun instead of a hug**

**"Don't touch me with your dirty hands, baka" Hotaru said coldly **

**"Itaiii Hotaruuu!" Mikan complained, massaging her sore butt while crying animestyle**

**Ruka sweatdropped "Umm..Hotaru..i was wondering..if..if you.." Ruka's face was dark red by now so Mikan finishet for him**

**"Ruka-pyon want's to ask if you can go and see a movie tonight"**

**"Movie...you mean a date" Hotaru's eyes narrowed and looked at his eyes of seeing if he is lying or not**

**"U-um, ye-yeah" Answerd Ruka, nervous**

_**"A date? i don't know...maybe i should so i see if he just want to take advange of me or not..this should be interesting" **_**She thought, smirking inwardly "Sure, it's a date then" Mikan smiled more at her best friends saying yes to a date**

**"Okay, tomorrow, i'll pick you up at twelve then." Ruka smiled a very cute one that made the Blackmailing queen blush a bit but she hide it well**

**The next day outside Hotarus house...**

**Ruka was very nervous now of going out for the first time with the one he likes, he was taking some deep breaths to calm himself down. Ruka has a white t-shirt and blue pants and his hair was litlle messy but it fits him. Then the door opened and there was a godness standing in front of him.**

**Hotaru had a white tanktop that showed a little of skin, a blue shirt that reached to her knees and a pendant in silver that looked like a dragon.**

**"What are you looking at?" asked the ice queen rudely**

**"Ah! i..i think that you are really hot ..umm...good in that outfit" he was really panicing now, not knowing what to say or even do when **

**"oh, thank you Ruka-kun" she gave him a rare smile that she doesn't show oftenthe beauty of godness was infront of him**

**"You're welcome, shall we go then" Ruka took her hand in his with a cute smile that a girl can't even resiste.**

**Once they were in the town they looked at different stores and other stuff. Finally they stopped at a very cute café fr couples wich they actually don't even know, the Angels heaven was the cafés name by the way.**

**Hotaru and Ruka sat outside coz of the nice weather, a waitress came to them "What do you want?" she asked them nicely**

**"Hm, i'll take blueberry cake with a strawberry milkshake" ordered Hotaru**

**next was Ruka "I'll take Apple and Honey Sorbet and a blueberry milkshake, please"**

**The waitress writhe down the orders "oh, by the way; you're girlfriend is really cute. i would keep her if i where you" the waitress wispered in Ruka's ear and because of that Ruka blushed 100 shades of red.**

**"Why are you blushing Ruka-kun?" Asked Hotaru sharply**

**"Betsuni, Hotaru" he laughed nervously**

**After they had eaten they went to the cinema to look at romantic one, Ruka really don't like **_**that**_** kinds of movies, mostly drama or comedy**

_**"Ryu! don't leave me, i love you" cried a women on the movie of losing her beloved one**_

_**"Ka..rin, i will..never -coughes- leave you...because i -cough out blood so Karin cried even more- love you and i'll..always be..with you.." he said with a smile on his face, holding his hand on her cheek "so..don't cry..because of me...just smile..then i'll be..the hap-- -coughes- happiest man ever..i love your smile, karin...I love you, so smile for me" he said before closing his eyes with a peaceful smile on his face, Karin was quiet and looked at her dead fiance for a moment before realised that Ryu was gone**_

_**"N-no, don't leave me Ryu! NOO!!" she cried so much of losing someone that she loves with all of her heart**_

**Hotaru actually cried, sobbing and Ruka had a arm around her shoulders and stroke it comfortly and he doesn't get why women must cry on this stupid stuff.**

_**"R-ryu, i will sm-smile, only for you, i will always love you" said Karin as tears rolled on her cheeks**_

**After the movie ended Ruka and Hotaru went too Hotaru's house (a/n Hotaru will not be her usual self now)**

**"That was so sad, Karin lost her only love..so sad" she said still sobbing **

**"Yeah, it was. It takes on one when you loses someone important to you" he said smiling a sad one**

**"Arigatou Ruka-kun" They where now outside of Hotaru's door**

**"Thank's for taking me on this date, i liked it" she gave him a smile as he blushed but hide it**

**"Sure! no problem"**

**"We can may be go on--" she couldn't finish the sentence coz Ruka had pressed his sweet lips on her in a very passionat kiss and she responded with the same passion as he**

**"Yea, can i call ya'?" taking out his cellphone**

**She nodded with a strong blush on her face and wrote down her number on his cellphone as they said good night too eachother.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At the Sakura mansion, the next day**

**"Tadaima!" Mikan said to the butlers and maids**

**"Ohayou, Mikan-sama" they said at the same time**

**"Where's okaa-san and otou-san" Mikan wondered, her palm against her chin**

**"Akira-sama is at a meeting in Italy with clients and Rika-sama is in France to take care of a case (lawyer) and they will be gone for three months." the butler Mr.Takanawa said with a bow**

**"Oh..." Mikan didn't know that they would go this soon, so now she is in charge for her little brother during three months**

**Mikan was now in her old bedroom (she lives near her parents house) looking around: it was big as always (a/n she is rich, duh! spoiled child).**

**She heard a door opened and figured out that was Youichi that is home now so she decided to change clothes first: a babyblue tank top, a black skirt and her hair down.**

**"Ah! You-chan, tadaima!" she ran downstairs where her little brother was**

**But there was her older brother, standing next to Youichi and Kyo**

**"O-onii-chan! what are you doing here?" she ran to him and hugged him tightly **

**"Oii, take it easy sis" **

**"I thought you never gonna come back! Onii-chan no bakaa!" She cried animestyle**

**"..." Tsubasa rolled his eyes then he got hit with a book on his head **

**"Iiiitaaaiiii!!" Tsubasa wined, holding his sore head**

**"That's for making you little sister worried, idiot!" His one and only girlfriend Harada Misaki, that has the Dopple gangar alice**

**"Misaki! teme!" he just wanted to strangle her neck right now but he loves her and wouldn't never do that to her**

**"You should at least called Mikan-chan, so she woudnl't be so worried abput you, insensived jerk!" Misaki hit him once again in his already sore head**

**Mikan sweatdropped without taking her eyes of the couple**

**"Onii-chan get's beaten up by Misaki-nee!" Youichi grinned at his brother**

**"Urusai! you stupid spiritcaster!" Tsubasa hit Youichis head hard for teasing him, Kyo and Mikan just watched the scene in front of them**

**"Why you!" Youichi said preparing for letting his evil-spirits attack his older brother **

**"Let's get something to eat" Said Misaki, referring to Kyo and Mikan as they nodded walking to the kitchen without the arguing brothers noticing**

**At the kitchen...**

**"They are so imature, ne Misaki-nee?" said Mikan, sipping her tea calmly**

**"Yeah, after all they bakas, at least Tsubasa is" rolling her eyes Misaki give Kyo a cup of coca-cola "Arigato"**

**"You're welcome, Kyo"**

**"So, Mikan..have you met someoneyou like?" Kyo frownedof the horrible question his crush got**

**"Umm..yeah, there is one i like..." Mikan was looking at the floor now**

**"Oh, what's his name?"**

**"Hyuuga Natsume, he is working at my fathers company" she blushed more and more now**

**"Eeeh? Hyuuga Natsume? Kyo shouted out loud**

**"Kyo? do you know him" Asked MIkan Kyo**

**"Iie, demo he is Aoi's Onii-chan, never met him but she has talked about him"**

**"Oh" Mikan said**

**"Hyuuga Natsume, is he nice?" you can hear the threat in her voice "if he's not i'm gonna kick hiss ass"**

**"Ah, he is nice, but ca be a bit cold but he is really nice...and..we already..um, kissed"**

**"Eeeehh!?" Shouted Misaki **_**and **_**Kyo at the same time**

**"Who has kissed my little sister" asked a very dark and threatening voice behind them so they turned around to see Tsubasa and Youichi standing there with dark expressions on their faces**

**"Ah! e-eto"**

**"Don't denie Mikan" Tsubasa warned**

**"Tell us, why did that guy kissed you?" (a/n they didn't hear the name)**

**"I..don't know" they all ecxept Mikan fell down animestyle and get up again**

**"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" they shouted at the same time**

**"Ye-yea, he maybe wanted to be nice"**

**They all looked at eachother "you are so dense Mikan" Youichi said while shaking his head, knowing how his older sister can be so dense sometimes **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Natsume's Place**

**Natsume was at his place now, tired from the working late today. He took out beer from his fridge and sat down at his couch decided to watch some tv, he was now watching his favorited series 'Paranoia Agent'. When it's was finished the doorbell ringed as Natsume growled.**

**There was the least person he excepted: his father, Shiro Hyuuga!**

**"O-otou-san" Natsume widened his eyes in shock**

**"Ah Natsume, it's been a while (a/n he is a very busy person)**

**"What are you doin' here" still widened he let his father in**

**"Well too the point: i want you want to take over my company" Shiro clasped his hands but Natsume was skaken not of fear but of anger, if he take the offer he will never see Mikan soo much as he does now**

**"No..." Natsume mumbled quietly**

**"Eh? what did you said?" Shiro asked **

**"I said 'no' i will not take over the damn company of yours" glared Natsume at his father**

**"And why is that? what's the reason you dont want to take over the company, **_**Natsume.**_**" asked Shiro coldly with a glare**

**"Tch, first: i hate the company, two: you don't have to know that" He finished with the famous deathglare**

**"Hmm, you say so huh? well i'll be back and you **_**will **_**take over the company and i can show myself out" he said closing the dorr after him. Natsume was pissed at his so-called father**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Next day at the Sakura CO**

**Natsume's POV**

**After i came to work a saw Mikan standing and talking to a women about something i didn't care about, all i want is being with her forever. I felt that i want to kiss her right now.**

**"Hyuuga-kun, you're early" i heard Kuwabara-san said so i turned around to face him**

**"Kuwabara-san..nothing special." I shrugged my shoulders **

**"Okay, let me know if there's something you don't understand" Kuwabara-san gave me a smile**

**Normal POV**

**"So i think that we are done here. See you later Rina-san" Mikan smiled at Rina that replied the smile**

**"Okay. Mikan-sama" she walked away, Mikan failed to notice that Natsume was looking at her.**

**When Mikan entered her future office and she sigh and took some water.**

**The door knocked three times "Come in" Mikan said in a sweet tone and saw that it was Natsume, she all of a sudden blushed of seeing him. But his eyes was hidden by his bangs and he was more quiet than ever**

**"Natsume, what's wrong" she ran directly to him too see what's wrong with him. Natsume looked at her in the eye with no expression or emotion in his eyes but she thought for a second or two that she saw something in his crimson eyes**

**"Mikan..." he said as Mikan blushed **_**"he said my name"**_** she thought before he took hold of her chin so she faced him, her eyes widened of shock and suprise but before she even got too say he capured her sweet lips with his own lips. Their lips fit perfectly thought both of them in the same time**

**Natsume took hold of her waist to bring her more closer to his body, licking her lips as for begging too enter her eyes widened**_** "Oh my god, he is ki-kissing me! wha-what should i do?? i really want to kiss him back.." **_

**Mikan decided to let him and opened her mouth slightly as his tounge entered her and tasted her sweet mouth that tasted like strawberries, their tounges danced gracefully togheter as Mikan also decided to taste him too, she got all the way to his moth and enterned in there as he tasted like mint, she thought putting her arms around his neck.**

**For 5 minutes they where making out before they stopped to get some air, they stilled hold each other. Mikan met his gaze as they both blushed as they re-called the make out session some seconds ago**

**"Ah, gomene Mikan..a..i just.."**

**"Oh, it's fine, Natsume. No harm done here" she laughed nervously scratching her head, a thought escaped her mind **_**"Oh my god, that was my first kiss!!" **_**she screamed in her mind hysterically**

**"Good. One more thing Mikan: i didn't do this because i think you're hot or trying to get you in bed but i care about you and i..i..uh! I'm going!" He ran out of her office embarrest of not saying the truth but he knows that it was wrong to be with her because she is hir boss's daughter.**

**But he had also his father's offer to think about, he knows that if he don't take it he will do something about that wich he didn't even want to know, but it's worth when it's about Mikan. he will even sacrifice his life for her just too protect her.**

**Hyuuga residence, inside**

**it was a long time ago since Natsume has been here.**

**"Young master, it was a long time since i saw you" said his old butler Kenjiro Mikashikasa**

**"Ah, hello Kenjiro-san" he gave him a little smile as Kenjiro notice a little blush on his cheeks and figured out that something happend**

**"Young master, has something happend? i mean, your cheeks are red" he looked at him as they reached the living room**

**"Don't say such stupid stuff" Natsume denied but knows he will tell Kenjiro sometime**

**"I'm sorry, young master but i thought.."**

**"It's okay, i just..met a girl.." Natsume sat in a couch**

**"A girl?"**

**"Yes, and the worst part that i fell.."**

**"in love with her...i know that one day you will met a girl that can make you happy" Kenjiro smiled **

**"Guess soo...but it's one problem" his eyes was once more again hidden by his bangs**

**"What young master?" **

**"She...she is my boss's daughter, that's the problem" he drank a glass of water to cool down himself a little**

**"Oh, i see...do you know what she thinks about you" that made Natsume looked at Kenjiro in suprise**

**"What she think of **_**me**_**?" Kenjiro nodded**

**"Yes, young master" he bowed but Natsume gave him a glare of saying i-don't-like-the-bowing**

**"i...don't know" he looked away "but, Kenjiro-san..when is my father's coming home" he asked but you couldn't failed too notice the dark eyes when you are talking about Shiro Hyuuga**

**"A Master is coming in five minutes" Kenjiro looked at the clock**

**"Okay...you go home for one day, Kenjiro-san" Natsume said**

**"Why young master?" the shocked butler asked his young master he been took care of when he was a little boy**

**"Just do it, it's an order"**

**"Okay, i'm going then" Kenjiro bowed once more before going to the door and closed it.**

**"Now it's only wait until that old man get's here" he tooka glas of Gin and tasted it.**

**Five minutes later the door opened and Natsume's dad arrived**

**"Kenjiro-kun" Shiro calling the butler but he didn't come "Where is you"**

**"I sent him away for the day" said a dark voice in the shadows**

**"Natsume, what are you here? you will take the..."**

**"No, i will not! as i said: i don't give a damn about your company"**

**"...Don't make me angry, Natsume" his father threatened**

**"Like i care, i am only here for saying that i won't take the offer."**

**Shiro narrowed his eyes of his only sons reply, so he sigh and took out something that looked like a needle or something **

**"Hey! what are you--" it became dark for Natsume, the last thing he saw was his father looking at him with no emotion in his eyes**

**Somewhere underground the mansion**

**Natsume opened his eyes but everything was blurry at first but it became clearer by any second, he also notice that he was uptied and tried to get out **

**"It's no use Natsume...only i can take them of" a cold voice was heard as Natsume looked up and saw his father standing there**

**"Wh-what the fuck is this! let me go!" he shouted angrily at his father**

**"No, i can't and won't let you go..i'm gonna teach you a lesson not to disobey me." he said with dark eyes as Natsume felt that this wasn't good at all and tried hard to get out but it wouldn't work.**

**"You are going to get you punishment of going against your own father"**

**"I have the right to--" he screamed in pain as Shiro hold a rope with something sharp **

**"It hurts? i know but anyone who disobeys me will be punished" Shiro smirked an evil one at his son**

**"You bastard! you will pay for--" he screamed again and blood was showing on his body with several wounds made by that ropething**

**"Do **_**not**_** speak to me that way again!"**

**"Tch, i..never gonna..take ove--" a scream of pain was yet again heard**

**"..." he hit him again but this time with more force**

**An hour later Shiro was done punishing his all wounded son that was drained with blood and wounds around his body.**

**"So, will you take over the company?"**

**"N..no, i will n-not...take over..the..company" Natsume said still in pain.**

**When Natsume finally get out of the residence he noticed his car was gone and didn't say anything as he walked home with pain in his body.**

**The Hyuuga residence**

**Shiro was at his office when the phone rang**

**"Moshi moshi, Hyyuga residence, it's Shiro who's talking"**

_**"Hello, Shiro-kun remember me?" a voice asked**_

**"Ah, it's you. Long time since we met"**

_**"Yes it surely was, Shiro-kun. Your son is 20 now is he?" the unknown voice asked**_

**"Yes, he is, why?"**

_**"You remembered the engagement, ten years ago?"**_

**"Yes, of course. They really fit togheter, don't they?" Shiro said with a smile**

_**"Of course they do...my daughter want's to meet him and marry him around 4 month's, you know, my daughter..Koizumi Luna"**_

**Continuing on chapter 5 "His fiance arrives"**

**LovelySugarChan: Whaa! my fingers are soo tired and they are going to break any minute now..it feels so**

**Natsume: Why did you let me get's tortured? -trying calming the crying Mikan-**

**LovelySugarChan: Naah, it's get more interesting this way, and now Luna is coming**

**Natsume: That bitch! she is going to die for what she have made me done to Mikan**

**Mikan: Na-natsume...**

**Natsume: I will not let her harm you again -kissed her passionatly-**

**Mikan: -deepen the kiss-**

**LovelySugarChan: Well i like this chapter, what do you think, guys? -ignores them-**

**Mikan: Horrible -referring to Natsume-**

**LovelySugarChan: Are you two done making out?**

**Mikan: Yes -blushing-**

**Natsume: Did you like it, Polka?**

**Mikan: ...**

**Natsume: You liked it -smirkes-**

**Mikan: Yeah, so i liked it**

**LovelySugarChan: well what do you others think?**

**Hotaru: Pretty good..i'll get rich anyway from the make out session -shows the picture of Mikan and Natsume make out-**

**Natsume/Mikan: GIIVE THAT BAACK!!**

**Ruka: Good!**

**LovelySugarChan: Hold on to the next chapter and send me lots of rewives for my hard work.**


	6. His fiance arrives

**AmuletteAngel: Here is chapter 5 XD i hope you gonna like it**

**Natsume: Like they would do, stupid author**

**AmuletteAngel: many read my stories actually, Kuro-chaan -smirk-**

**Mikan: Natsume! don't use your alice..it will only drained you life span **

**Natsume: .. -blush-**

**AmuletteAngel: he he he, so the great Hyuuga Natsume is blushing because of Mikan**

**Natsume: i do not! **

**Mikan: Eh? Natsume is blushing? why would he do that?**

**AmuletteAngel: You are so dense, Mikan-chan**

**Mikan: ehh?**

**Natsume: Stupid athor does not own Gakuen alice or it's characters -bored-**

**AmuletteAngel: In this chapter someone will appear, not only Luna**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Summary: Natsume is looking for a job after and get's hired at the Sakura Co there he meets a beautiful brunette he falls in love with but there's a problem with that girl , she is the boss's daughter, and the media doesn't make it easier...**

**Rating: T**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**I don't own the characters or the series, only Higuchi Tachibana-sama does**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Previous chapter: **__**"You remembered the engagement, ten years ago?"**_

_**"Yes, of course. They really fit togheter, don't they?" Shiro said with a smile**_

_**"Of course they do...my daughter want's to meet him and marry him around 4 month's, you know, my daughter..Koizumi Luna"**_

**Chapter 5**

**Airport, Japan**

**someones POV**

**"Finally i'm back in Japan" a person said looking around**

**"Boochama, here's your bags"**

**"Oh, thanks Tsukishiro-san" the unknown person smiled gently "Finally i got too see you again after so many years..Sakura Mikan, so be ready. Here's Kyouske Fujiwara!" said Kyouske laughing**

**"Bo-boochama" sweatdropped Kyouske's butler Makoto Tsukishiro said, trying too calm down his master**

**"Gomene, i just overeacted" Laughed Kyouske nervousley**

**"We need to get going or the taxi will leave without us" **

**"Ah!, i forgot!" **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura Co

**Mr. Sakura was in his office when the phone rang, he picket it up**

**"Moshi moshi, Sakura Akira desu"**

**"Yoo, Sakura-san" he heard a familier voice**

**"Eh? dare?" Kyouske fell animestyle**

**"Don't you reconize me?"**

**"Kyouske? is that you?" It was so long since he met Kyouske, 15 years it was**

**"Haai, missed me?"**

**"Of course, we all do" Smiled Akira**

**"How's Mikan doin'?" Kyouske asked nervously**

**Kyouske and Tsukishiro was on their way too the Sakura mansion right now but it was 2 hours left until they arrived**

**"Oh, she's just fine, she has become very beautiful, like her mother" Akira rememberd his wife when they where back in school, they use to fight quiet alot but they fell for eachother after 2 years have passed and Akira was the first to confess.**

**"He he, i will be there in two hours so see ya then" he hang up**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Natsume's place...**

**Natsume was reading one of his new manga, called Samurai Deeper Kyo (god, i love that manga, especially Kyo and Hotaru3) he was very tired and in pain because of the punishment he got yesterday by his so-called 'father'.**

**his cellphone rang as he rolled his eyes, thinking it must be Ruka but it wasn't Ruka it was..**

**"Ohayo, Natsume" a female voice happily said**

**"Who are you?" Asked Natsume, he knew it wasn't Mikan but who is this and how the hell did she get his number**

**"Don't you remember Natsume-kun?"**

**"What do i not remember?" said a very bored and irritated Natsume**

**"I'm Koizumi Luna..your fiance?" Luna happily said **

**"..." now Natsume remembered her: she is his fiance! **

**"Hello? are you there, Natsume-kun"**

**"Y-yeah...but why do you call me?" Natsume really didn't like his fiance at all, he has another that he loves.**

**"But why do you call me?"**

**"I wanted to tell you that i'm coming back to Japan" an excited Luna said**

**"..." Natsume widened his eyes in shock**

**"Hello? are you there, Natsume-kun?"**

**"Ye-yeah" how is he going to explain this: that he want to break the engagement because he loves another girl. **

**"I'm coming in one week from today so i see ya later, Natsume-kun" Luna said in a very sweet voice**

**Natsume didn't reply but only hang up the phone.**

**At Luna's place... Luna's POV**

_**"Finally i'm going to meet Natsume-kun! he is going to be mine and only mine, he will only love me and nobody else than me"**_** i thought with a smirk, oh i haven't told you who i am: I'm Luna Koizomi, 20 years old have the soul-sucking alice and i am the daughter of Hideki Koizumi.**

**"Luna, time to pack" shouted my mother Sana Koizumi**

**"Hai" i cheerfully said, i hope i get too japan soon so i can meet Natsume-kun**

**Sakura residence...**

**Normal POV**

**The family had just arrived home except for Youichi who is with Aoi today but he should be home soon coz they are going to have a special guest today.**

**"Mother, can you please tell me who it is?" asked Mikan her mother forthe 100th time**

**"No, sweety." smiled her mother gently, Tsubasa sat in the livingroom and watching some tv but he turned of the tv and walket to the kitchen where the others are**

**"Do we know this person?" he asked**

**"Yes, we do"**

**"Oh, then who is it?" Asked Tsubasa curiously**

**"You'll see" smiled his parents**

**then suddenly Mikan's phone rang so she picked it up and looked at the number but didn't reconized it so she answered**

**"Moshi moshi, Mikan des"**

**"Yo, polka" said a husky voice and she immediately reconized it as Hyuuga Natsume**

**"Natsume? and don't call me polka!" she hissed so the others won't hear her**

**"Whatever...can we meet today? or do you have plans?" Asked Natsume through the phone, hoping she doesn't**

**"Maybe tomorrow, we are waiting for a guest"**

**"oh...then bye"**

**"ah, umm...okay, see ya tomorrow then" she smiled to herself**

**"And who was that, Mikan" her brother Tsubasa asked with a very dark and dangerous voice**

**Mikan sweatdropped "umm, a friend.." she tried to confince her overprotective brother **

**"Tch, bullshit! it was that Hyuuga boy, wasn't it?" Tsubasa asked looking at his little sister with dark eyes: hell he can let just some guy take his precious imoto away from him**

**"Tsubasa! let Mikan-chan see who she wants" his mother said **

**"But"**

**"No buts, Tsubasa" his father said seriously**

"Is this person here soo--whaaa!" somebody hugged her from behind

"Yo, long time no see" said the boy as he released Mikan from the hug, she turned around and her eyes grew wide of shock

"Kyouske!" she pointed at him

"Yo minna! Missed me" shouted Kyouske cheerfully

"Oh Kyo-chan! you have grown soo much" Mikans mother hugged Kyouske happily

"Long time i saw you" Tsubasa said, smiling a bit

"Yeah, but more importantly: I MISSED YOU, MIKAN-CHAAAN" Kyouske shouted jumping to hug her but Mikan moved so he hit the hard wall instead

"Ouch, that got to hurt" Akira said with a grimace

"Can't you at least let him hug you sweety? it's been many--"

"No, i want Na--" Mikan covered her mouth with her hand and realised what she was going to say

"Eh? what are you talking about, Mikan?" Asked Kyouske, holding his sore head, they all sweatdropped at the sight

2 hours later...

"I'm going!" said Mikan and closed the door after her, open the car door and went away from her house. But she didn't know that somebody was following her and can you all quess who that is: Kyouske!

He want's to know if she has somebody else she likes so he also can be sure that he is good for her or that guy will suffer big time if he does something too hurt Mikan, that guy will really suffer

**outside The Angel's cafe...**

**Natsume was sitting on a chair outside The Angels café waiting for Mikan too come, he is glad that they is meeting eachother.**

_**"Is she coming or what? Women.." **_**he thought rolling his eyes**

**"Natsume!" he heard a familiar voice called him and turned his head to see Mikan, beautiful as ever running towards him with that annoying smile of hers**

**"You're late, polka or should i say Cherries" he smirked at Mikan**

**"You-saw my..my..PERVERT JERK!" She screamed furiously**

**"You where the one that showed me, so that's not making me a pervert" **

**Mikan was furious at Natsume but calm down herself so she's not making a scene.**

**"Soo..what wanted you talk about?"**

**"I just wonder if we can go out someday" Natsume looked directly in her eyes to tell that's he's serious**

**"Ehh? yo-you m-m-mean like a date?!" Mikan had never got a date before (thanx for her protective brothers) she blushed 10 shades of red**

**"Yes, a date or haven't you go on a date before" smirked Natsume**

**"U-uhh, shut up!" she was really embarresst**

**"Why haven't you go on a date" Natsume thought that with her looks and personality she has many dates before but how wrong he was**

**"Well..guys have been asking me when i was at school and everytime i say yes they neer showed up and said next day that they had plans" shrugging her shoulders**

**Kyouske's POV**

**Kyouske was hiding behind a bush and looked at the couple that was talking **_**"Wonder who that is?"**_** he won't let any guy take her because he loves her very much, since they met he fell for her, he loves her smiles and her personality of course**

_**"I can't let that guy take Mikan away from me! i know her longer then that guy does"**_** Kyouske was protective of his little angel when it comes to boys**

**Normal POV**

**"Why are you doing behind a bush, Kyouske?" Said Hotaru aka the ice queen and her boyfriend Ruka**

**"Ahh! you scared me, Imai" holding his chest **

**BAKA BAKA**

**Hotaru hit his head with the infamous baka gun**

**"What was that for?!" rubbing his sore head, Ruka just sweatdropped knowing how his girlfriend can be**

**"For being a stalker" she shot him a cold glare**

**"I'm not a **_**stalker**_**, Imai, i just worried about Mikan" he looked with furious eyes at Natsume **

**"Why are you jealous of Natsume?" Ruka asked, patting his usagi**

**"nothing... and i am **_**not **_**jealous!" Kyouske said still his eyes on Natsume**

**"Yes you are, and don't you dare interupt between Mikan and Natsume" warned Ruka with dark eyes**

**"Whatever" Said Kyouske walking away but stole one last deathglare at Natsume**

**With Natsume and Mikan...**

**"Hn" he said rolling his eyes**

**"Hmph! if you are not going to say something i just leave" Natsume frowned and grabbed her wrist before leaving him**

**"What the hell! let me--" she felt something soft and warm on her lips and realised Natsume was kissing her AGAIN, Mikan tried too struggle but she gave up and kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck and unfourtly somebody saw that, which is Kyouske and got crazy of jealousy**

_**"She tastes just like strawberries, soft and delicious" **_**he smiled inwardly, tighten his grip on her. Kyouske couldn't handle that his angel is kissing another man and went there, grabbed her shoulders forcefully**

**"What the hell! who are you?!" Natsume asked furiously**

**"I should ask you the same thing! no one kisses Mikan and being with her without my permission" he said coldly**

**"Ky-kyouske what are you doin'?!"**

**"Who are you?" ignoring Mikan he asked Natsume**

**"Tch, Hyuuga Natsume, and you?" he said sending deathglares to Kyouske**

**"****Kyouske Fujiwara, Mikan's childhoodfriend" he smirked, giving deathglares at Natsume**

**"Teme.." before walking away he said "See you tomorrow..Mikan" he gave her a very rare smile and left with Mikan blushing**

**Airport, Japan**

**A girl with pink hair was standing at the airport, smiling **_**"I'm so glad i'm back Japan again, so i can meet my Natsume-kun. I hope he didn't met someone or that person is going to feel my wrath for stealing my Natsume-kun" **_**She laughed out loud so some people looked weirdly at her as she noticed and blushed.**

**"W-well, time too go, hmm, the taxi should be hear any minute so i got to go" she took her bags and left the air port too go to Natsume**

**Oh. i forgot the profile of Kyouske so here it comes:**

**Name: Kyouske Fujiwara**

**Age: 20**

**Alice: Wind**

**Likes: Mikan, sports, friends, winning**

**Dislikes: Guys who flirts with mikan, losing, his father**

**In love: Sakura Mikan**

**Rival: for now it's Natsume**

**That's the profile of Kyouske Fujiwara, so let's go back to the story**

**She arrived at Natsume apartment after 30 minutes "Thanks for the ride, here's the cash" she smiled sweetly at the driver "Thank you miss, it was a pleasure", the women looked at it with a small smile and was walking to his door and took a deep breath and knocked.**

**At Natsume...**

**He was watching tv when it knocked on the door, he growled and lazily walked and opened up and his eyes grew wide of seeing who was at his door**

**"L-luna!" Natsume was at shock for the moment until his brain registered that it **_**was**_** his fiance Luna Koizumi**

**Luna's smile widened more and hugged him tightly "Oh, Natsume-kun! i missed you soo much!" Luna hugged him more as Natsume tried to get away from his fiances grip**

**"O-oi, let me go, you're choking me!" Luna heard it and let him go "Gomen, Natsume-kun" she had tears in her eyes**

**"Don't you have a place to stay" the always cold Natsume asked Luna**

**"Yes, a hotel nearby, but it would be better if i can move--"**

**"No" Natsume said simply, he didn't want his fiance to stay at his place**

**"B-but why?" she sobbed**

**"..Just go to your hotel" he said, and just in time his cellphone rang "sorry, but see ya later" he said and closed the door**

**"Yo, Natsume des" answered Natsume**

**"Hey, Natsume, what's up" asked his long time best friend Ruka**

**"Yo, my fiance just come here"**

**"WH-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!" Ruka shouted in the phone**

**"Don't yell Ruka, you are gonna destroy my ears if ya do so"**

**"G-gomenasai, but what the hell is **_**she**_** doin' here?" Ruka totally freaked out be hearing her name, Ruka really disliked Luna, even if she trying to act sweet, he knows that she hates him**

**"Don't ask me, she called me and said she's gonna go back to Japan" His voice was really cold now of thinking how his relationship with his brunette is going to be from now on**

**"Th-that bi-beep-h! Oh by the way, me and Hotaru saw you with Mikan today" teased Ruka his best friend, Natsume's eyes widened for a moment but he calm down himself**

**"So what?" **

**"Haha, it's so obvious that you are in love with Mikan" Ruka laughed**

**"...and what if i am?" a picture of a smiling brunette appeared in his mind**

**"Great! she is really something but i've got my Hotaru so she's all your's"**

**"Yeah, when you're having her in bed" Natsume smirked**

**"S-shut up!" a pissed ruka yelled at Natsume**

**"I'm kidding Ruka"**

**"But more importently Natsume; your b-beep-h to fiance is back and you're in love with Mikan, if Luna finds out that you're in love with another girl. I would not tell her anything about Mikan at all coz you know how powerful her father is." Ruka said seriously **

**"I know that.." Natsume said**

**"Well, i got to go now, Hotaru want's me to go with her on a date. see ya later man"**

**"Later, man" they both hang up on the same time**

**Next day**

**Sakura residence**

**Mikan was in her old room, reading a magazine and was listening to music when Tsubasa entered**

**"Mikan!"**

**"Yeah, what is it?" she turned of the cd player**

**"Do you know what time it is?" Tsubasa asked, ready for a very big scream**

**"Eh?" she looked the alarm clock and realised she is gonna be late**

**"NOOO!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!! SEE YA AFTER WORK, ONII-CHAAAN!!" **

**She screamed and ran too her car in full speed and left for work.**

**Sakura CO**

**The door opened and it revelead a panting brunette.**

**"You're just in time, Sakura-sama" Said Mrs.Nakamura smiling**

**"Good, arigatou Mrs.Nakamura" smiled the brunette**

**"You're welcome, Sakura-sama"**

**Mikan was almost at her office when she bumped into someone**

**"Gomensai! i didn't look!" apologized Mikan bowing**

**"Whatever polka, or should i say...pineapple" smirked Natsume**

**"P-pervert! stop looking into my panties, dumbass!" she shouted so everyone heard her, sweatdropped**

**"Stop screaming, my ears are bleading, idiot" holding his ears**

**"I-i can scream how much i want, stupid jerk!" she was just about to entered her office when she heard**

**"Natsume-kun!" Mikan turned around and saw a pink-haired girl hugging Natsume, she felt a pang in her heart**

**"Umm..excuse me, ma'm but who are you" asked Mikan and somehow praying that it wasn't his girlfriend or something else**

**"Oh, i'm so sorry...I'm Luna Koizumi, Natsume-kun's fiancee" Smiled Luna clining on Natsume arm but her inside wasn't smiling **_**"Don't you dare to steal Natsume-kun or else you will suffer"**_** smirked Luna inwardly **

**"F-fiancee?" Mikan's eyes widened of shock**

**Continuing on chapter 6**

**AmuletteAngel: Well, what did you think of this chapter?"**

**Natsume: Disgusting! i'm that women's fiancee, i rather die**

**Mikan: Don't die Natsume! -cries-**

**AmuletteAngel: -glares- you made her cry, stupid!**

**Someone: how dare you! -kicked Natsume in the head-**

**AmuletteAngel: F-freja-chan, what the?**

**Freja: Yo, AmuletteAngel-chan**

**Mikan: Who are you? -sobbing-**

**Freja: I'm AmuletteAngel-chans best friend**

**Natsume: What the hell are you doin', crazy girl**

**Freja: No one calls me that -kicked Natsume-**

**AmuletteAngel: Remember, never ever make Freja-chan mad or else you will regret that -sweatdropped-**

**Freja: Yeah! And don't make Mikan cry again, Natsume -glares-**

**Natsume: -glares back-**

**AmuletteAngel: Well, see ya all next time and don't forget to rewiev**


	7. the threat

**Amu: Yo!**

**Mikan: Ohayo Amu-chan**

**Natsume/Hotaru: Amu-chan?**

**Mikan: Yeah, it's better calling her 'amu-chan' then AmuletteAngel**

**Amu: Okey! -clasping hands- last time Luna showed up as Kuro-chan's fiancee, soo how will Mikan react do this**

**Mikan: Natsume ma-marries to Koizumi -sobbing-**

**Natsume: Oi! wait, i don't want to marry that women..o-only you -blushing-**

**Mikan: -blush-**

**Hotaru: hehe, this is gonna make rich -money eyes- **

**Amu: Ho-hotaru**

**Hotaru: -takes out a megaphone- ...HYUUGA NATSUME IS BLUSHING ONLY 100 RABBITS!!**

**Natsume: IIIMAIIII GIVE THAT BACK!! OIII!**

**Amu: oh thanks Hotaru -looking at the picture- ha haha! here Mikan, it's yours -handing over-**

**Mikan: -looking at the photo-**

**Natsume: Mikan give it to me!**

**Mikan: -dodge- sorry, but i gonna keep it -smirk- your fangirls is gonna love this**

**Amu: She is turning just like Hotaru -sweatdropped-**

**Hotaru: Amu doesn't own the characters in GA only Higuchi Tachibana-sama does**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Summary: Natsume is looking for a job after and get's hired at the Sakura Co there he meets a beautiful brunette he falls in love with but there's a problem with that girl , she is the boss's daughter, and the media doesn't make it easier...**

**Rating: T**

**Anime: Gakuen Alice**

**Pairing: NxM, RxH, MxK**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 6**

_**Previous chapter: **__**"Natsume-kun!" Mikan turned around and saw a pink-haired**__**girl hugging Natsume, she felt a pang in her heart**_

_**"Umm..excuse me, ma'm but who are you" asked Mikan and somehow praying that it wasn't his girlfriend or something else**_

_**"Oh, i'm so sorry...I'm Luna Koizumi, Natsume-kun's fiancee" Smiled Luna clinging on Natsume arm but her inside wasn't smiling**__**"Don't you dare to steal Natsume-kun or else you will suffer"**__**smirked**__**Luna inwardly**_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**"F-fiance?" widened Mikan in shock**

**"Ah, Mikan, it's not what you think" he tried to explain but Mikan didn't listen, all she wanted was to go home and cry her heart out**

**"Hyuuga-san, you can take 7 days time off" bangs covering her eyes**

**"Good! than we can spend more time togheter, Natsume-kun!" Luna smiled and that expression she saw on Mikans face, she understood that she is in love with **_**her **_** Natsume**

**"Mi-mika--"**

**"It's Sakura-san, Hyuuga-san. if you excuse me i need to go" she turned around and disappeard **_**"Mikan..please forgive..i didn't want this to happen" **_**thought Natsume sadly with his clining fiancee **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At the Sakura mansion**

**Tsubasa, Youichi and Kyouske was watching tv, laughing loud when they heard a door close**

**"Nee-chan, are you home already?" Asked Youichi and saw his nee-chans sad face and got worried**

**Mikan went to her room pretty quickly, then it knocked at the door after some seconds**

**"Nee-chan, what's wrong? can you open the door" asked Youichi through the door. Mikan opened the door and Youichi saw the expression on her face: it looked like she had cried**

**"N-nee-chan, what's happend? let's go downstairs" before Mikan can protest Youichi dragged her down where the other boys where**

**"Where was--Mikan what's wrong?" asked Tsubasa and took her shoulder and looked into her sad eyes**

**"Nothing?" mumbled Mikan, looking at the floor**

**"No-nothing! then why have you cried?! asked Kyouske furiously, the person who **

**"You know that guy who works at Otou-san's company" started Mikan**

**the three boys nodded**

**"I...i fell in love with him" blushed Mikan of embarrasment**

**"You what?!" said Kyouske, compleatly mad of his angel falling for someone else than him**

**"It's Hyuuga Natsume-nii, right?" Knowing his name coz his girlfriend Aoi telling about him**

**"Y..yeah, but today i found out that he has a...a..fiance" tears showing upmade Mikan like this is really going to suffer and so did the brother's think too**

**"So what?" Tsubasa got smacked in the head by Youichi that was holding a book in his hand threating another smack if he won't shut up**

**"We had been on 1 or two dates and we actually..ki-kissed" red of embarrasment she looked away**

**"He did what?! that freakin' bastard!" shouted Kyouske with a fire in the background, the other sweatdropped**

**"Why did you let him kiss you" asked Youichi calm but hi eyes where more different; it showed hate for Natsume of doing such a thing at his beloved nee-chan who's always been there for him since him was little**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Natsume Place**

**Natsume was sitting on his couch and thinking about Mikan and why his stupid fiancee came back. She is such a pain to everybody. He rememberd Lunas threat yesterday**

_**flasback**_

_**Luna and Natsume where almost at her hotel, Luna wanted to stay at Natsumes place but he said clearly no.**_

_**"Thanks for the ride, Natsume-kun" smiled Luna**_

_**"Whatever, Koizomi" glared Natsume at Luna but she didn't react but instead she smirked at him**_

_**"You are going to be my husband Natsume-kun so if i where you now i would be more nicer too me from now on"**_

_**"And if i don't..."**_

_**"That girl, your boss you seem to care alot about her. More than a worker and his boss realtionship should be. My guess is that you love her" Luna smirked but inside she was boiling of anger**_

_**"..." Natsume frowned and Luna noticed it**_

_**"..You don't want anything happen to her, Na-ts-u-me-kun" smiled Luna **_

_**"You wouldn't" He took her wrist hard and looked at her with red eyes**_

_**"I would, i'm that powerful since my otou-san said i am decideing things now and of course i'll see you tomorrow Natsume-kun...and if you don't ignore her anything could happen to her" Luna waved happily at him with a threat to smile**_

_**end of flasback**_

**He clenched his fist of staying away from Mikan but he had no choice but todo this but what did she mean by "i'll see you tomorrow" maybe she possibly...nah.**

**Natsume got to bed an hour later, trying to get some sleep before work.**

**Next day...**

**Mikan woke up 6:30 tired as usual, she wasn't a morning person and then her little brother Youichi came in "Ohayou gozaimasu Onee-chan" smiled Youichi**

**"Ohayou, You-chan" suddenly she remembers Luna aka Natsumes fiancee. A sad expression was showed**

**"Nee-chan, don't think about that" Youichi demand**

**"Gomene..."**

**"I can come with you to work today" he said, wanting to meet that women**

**"But You-chan, don't you have school today?" She is very strict about school**

**"Don't worry, Onee-chan...it's free day today" He smiled like an innocent child that Mikan couldn't resist as she hugged him while saying how cute he is**

**"Yamete, Onee-chan!" trying to get away from her grip**

**"Gomene, You-chan but you are so cute. And you can came to my work today bbut you must behave, okay?" She smiled**

**"Hai!"**

**At Sakura CO**

**Mikan and Youichi entered through the door and was greeted by the workers, some women looked at Youichi with blush on their faces as expected from them.**

**"Ohayou Mikan-sama" bowed a worker**

**"Ohayou" Mikan bowed to and Youichi too**

**At the office...**

**"Onee-chan.."**

**"Nani, You-chan, i'm talking in phone" Said Mikan and start talking with an client until it knocked on the door**

**"I got to go mr.Takashiwara, ja ne...come in" Mikan hung up the phone and the door opened and revealed a pink-haired women, Mikan's eye grew wide **_**"It's that women from yesterday! Natsume's fiancee!" **_

**"Uh, what an i do for you ms.."**

**"Luna Koizumi, Sakura-san" Youichi looked at her and saw directly that she wasn't a good person and glared at her, Luna ignored the 14-year old**

**"Ms.Koizomi, What can i do for you? Asked Mikan but she had a bad feeling of this**

**"I want to start work here, Sakura-san"**

**"Wh-what" she almost shouted but calm down directly**

**"Why do you want do work here, **_**Koizomi**_**" glared Youichi dangerously**

**"Who are you?" Asked Luna in a very sweet tone**

**"..." Youichi didn't answer and just returned on reading a boring book**

**"Youichi! i'm sorry Koizumi-san, but why do you want to work here?" the same bad feeling came again to her**

**"I want to be near **_**my**_** fiancee" Luna smiled once more**

**"...oh i see if there's any room for one more worker" she looked at one paper and to her relife she saw that it was all full**

**"Gomene Koizomi-san, but there is already full here so go and test somewhere else" she was damly happy indide of not having that bitch near her (a/n sorry for the bad word)**

**"You can just fire one" Youichi looked up and send a hell death glare to Luna and was acutally ready to send his spirits on her but he couldn't**

**"What? no way! sorry but you have to look on another place!" glared Mikan at Luna, she would never ever fire anyone here coz of a person want's to work here. never.**

**"And Sakura-san...Natsume-kun is my guy and not yours, so back off"**

**"What? i never said he is my guy"**

**"..."**

**"goodbye" Youichi and Mikan never saw the face of the soul-sucking demon when she walked out.**

**"Good one Onee-chan" he laughed**

**"hmm.." she started working again.**

**Someplace, Mikan's POV**

**i was walking home today coz Youichi was at Kyo-kuns house and gonna sleep over.**

**When i passed a bench seeing a guy sitting there, he must be two or three years older than me. I feltg a hand grabbed my arm and i saw the guy who was sitting on the bench was looking at me with such cold eyes**

**"what are you doin?! let me go!" she tried to scream but he silenced her with his hand**

**"Don't make a sound or else this maybe.." he showed her a knife as her eyes grew wide of shock and fear**

**"A advice: you should not take what's not yours, miss Sakura Mikan..and not being so mean, if i where you i would follow that advice or else.." he took the knife to her neck and held it there for some seconds and then let go but before she ran off he said "i would not tell this too anyone or else someone important to you will suffer for that" Mikan ran off in tears to her home**

**Continuing on chapter 7**

**AmuletteAngel: so Natsu-chans fiancee are back**

**Hotaru: Why did you took her in?**

**AmuletteAngel: It would be more better if she was going to be here**

**Tsumii: Ohayou Amu-chan**

**AmuletteAngel: Tsumii-chan, you're here hugged her**

**Hotaru: Yo, Tsumii**

**Tsumii: Hey, Hotaru-chan, here's the photo of Ruka gives her the photo**

**Hotaru: Thnx**

**Ruka: What the hell Tsumii?! don't give her the photos**

**Tsumii: Sorry, i already gave her them!**

**Natsume: Stop being soo loud, Tsumii-obaa-san smirk while holding Mikan by waist**

**Mikan: Don't call her that, Natsume!**

**Natsume: Tch i don't care bu--OUCH!! WHAT THE F**

**Tsumii: Stop calling me Tsumii-obaa-san! hit natsume again with a paper**

**Mikan: Well, see ya in the next chapter waves with a smile**


End file.
